Doctor Who: Role Play, Real Life, & Anime! Oh My!
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: <html><head></head>"So this is England..." I say to myself as I walk out of the airport stoping at the top of the stairs looking around at all of the people passing my by, looking at my new surroundings.  Read the story to find out what happens then review! It gets better!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Role Play, Real Life, and Anime? Oh My!

Roxanne: Welcome to my latest story every one! This story was inspired by a dear friend of mine who lives in England, she is my Role Play companion and my Real Life friend on Face book! This story is Also Dedicated to her as a thank you for getting me in to the show Doctor Who! Every one give me a round of applause for my best friend Vicky Obbard!

-Applause-

Roxanne: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the Animes and charecters used! Enjoy! :3

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

"So this is England..." I say to myself as I walk out of the airport stoping at the top of the stairs looking around at all of the people passing my by, looking at my new surroundings.

"Lexi!" I hear my name called out as I then look over to see who did it to see my friend Vicky Obbard, a girl I met online and have been friends with for 6 years.

"Vicky! It's so nice to finally meet you face to face!" I say running up to her giving her a big hug.

We've been planning to meet for 6 years, now that it's year 6 of our friend ship and I've finally turned 18, we've finally decided to meet with me traveling from America to the fine country of UK to stay with her and her family till I can get an apartment of my own. I can say I'm truely lucky her parents are letting me rent a room in their house. They offered it to be free, but as a forign guest I inststed I give atleast 50 pounds a month.

At her house I immeadiatly meet her brother , who is also my friend, Terry, as well as her bunny Fievel. Vicky takes me to her room and shows me her collection of Tech E Coyote X Vicky drawing collection along with her River Song X Doctor 11 collection.

"Wow, You are obsessed with Tech and Doctor Who..." I say with a giggle after I settled in to my room and began unpacking. I take a Zane plushie out of my bacg and put it on my bed lightly with a smile.

"He didn't want to come?" She asks.

"He's coming, hes still trying to gather enough money to get here. He already has a house dow the street from here. Being a pro duelist has payed off." I say with a giggle.

That evening after watching an episode of Doctor Who, We both grin lightly at each other.

"What if the Doctor came here..with River, Amy, and Rory?" I ask.

"That would be so cool!" She says looking to me from her door way.

"Night.." I say then turn in to my room.

"Night." She replies as does the same.

That night at around midnight, I'm awoken by a bright light outside the window, then I hear four other voices.

"Why are we here again Doctor?" a female voice asks.

"We're here for two girls. A duelist and a fangirl..." I hear a males voice reply. I then get up and op[en the window grinning.

"Looking for me?" I ask them.

"Are you Alexis Rhodes or a Vicky Obbard?" The male in a brown trench coat asks me.

"Yes, I'm Alexis...and you are?" I ask in reply.

"I'm The Doctor, ans theese three are River Song, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams." He says now as my eyes widen.

"Hold in a moment...let me get Vicky.."I say then run in to Vicky's room. "Vicky! Wake up!" I say shaking her slightly.

"W-what?" she asks.

"Get a robe on and follow me!" I say as I run out the room towards the front door, her following me now.

"What's the ru-" she stops, her eyes widening as sge sees them.

"This is Vicky Obbard." I say now.

"Nice to meet you." he replies.

"Vicky, this is River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and The Doctor." I say.

"Blimey! I must be dreaming!" she exclaims.

"If you are then I'm having the same dream." I say now. "So, Doctor...Why are you here if I may ask..."

"We need your help. You both have special powers right? Alexis you're the goddess of light and a mystical being called a Light, and you Vicky, are a wolf anthro with super intelligence and other magic powerho can change from anthro to human at will, am I correct?" the Doctor asks as we both nod in reply. "Well, in the near futurea group of villians from Television anime shows will be brought here along with the heros of their shows to take over the earth. We nee your help to stop them by sending them to a different dimension, killing them, or sending them back to their shows..."

"From what shows..?" I ask now.

"6 shows, Naruto, Inuyasha, Avatar the last Airbender, Yu-Gi-Oh Origonal, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Death note." He replies as my eyes widen, my jaw dropping.

"Are you ok?" River asks me now.

"Yes...I know those 6 shows like the back of my hand, Witch villians are we fighting?" I ask now.

"From Naruto...Sasuke Uchiha, From Inuyasha...Naraku, From Avatar...Fire Lord Ozai, From Death Note...Kira, From Yu-Gi-Oh Origonal...Bakura and Zorc Necophedes, and from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yubel, whom you already know Alexis seeing you and a Man named Zane were from that show." the Doctor says now.

"That's right...Both me and Zane lost againt Yubel and were sent to the Stars..." I say.

"Where is Zane...He's next on our list to pick up..." The Doctor asks me now.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DFW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

Roxanne: Left a cliffy for ya! Hope you like this chapter and theres plenty more to come! The first show we begin with is Yu-Gi-Oh Origonal during the Egyptian Arc! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who: Role Play, Real Life, and Anime? Oh My!

Roxanne: Welcome to my latest story every one! This story was inspired by a dear friend of mine who lives in England, she is my Role Play companion and my Real Life friend on Face book! This story is Also Dedicated to her as a thank you for getting me in to the show Doctor Who! Every one give me a round of applause for my best friend Vicky Obbard!

-Applause-

Roxanne: Welcome to chapter 2! I know you all have been waiting! So lets get started!

Roxanne: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the Animes and charecters used! Enjoy! :3

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

"Where is Zane...He's next on our list to pick up..." The Doctor asks me now.

"I'm here!" Zane says as he pulls up in a blue porche convertable with bags sitting in the back seat.

"Zane!" I exclaim and lump in to his arms as soon as he gets out.

"Missed you too Lexi...Nice to meet you finally, Vicky. Who are your friends?" he asks.

"Zane, That is River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and the famous Doctor." I say now.

"Doctor Who?" Zane asks.

"Yeah...that's the show." I say now.

"No, No...Doctor Who...as in _What_ is his name..." Zane says now.

"Oh..! He's just called The Doctor..." I reply with a giggle.

"Ah..." He says now as the Doctor explains once more what's going on to Zane.

"So Jaden and the others are coming..." Zane says now as I nod.

"Come on. Get in." The Doctor Motions to the Tardis which is a blue 1950's police box. We all Nod and get in with a grin.

"Wow! It is bigger on the inside! I can't even believe _we're _actually in the Tardis!" I shout now.

"I know! I've only done this in my deams! Never thought it would really happen!" Vicky replies.

A few moments later after a little shaking we land in the world of the Original Yu-Gi-Oh in Ancient Egypt, During the Egyptian Arc! When we walk out we find out selves dressed in Egyptian clothing.

"Woah...I look like a priestess..."I say now.

"I look like Mana!" Vicky exclaims.

"And I look like a guy in a dress..." Zane says as we laugh.

"Alexis, You have replaced the holder of an item called the Millenium Key, You are also now a High Magician which people here think is a myth when it is not. Around your neck should be your item." The Doctor says as I look around my neck seeing it. "You are needed in the palace." he says as I go. "Vicky, You are now an appentice magician, who works with a priest named Mahad and a girl named Mana, You are also needed at the palace. As for you Zane, You're replacing the keeper of the Millenium Scales as well as now being a High Magician which I explained to Alexis. Your Item should be located in a pouch within your robes and your hair isnt blue here, it is brown." The Doctor says now.

"Cool...Brown hair." Zane says in a slightly amused voice then runs after Vicky.

In the palace, I immediatly meet Shimon, the pharaoh's advisor.

"Alexis, Where have you been?" He asks me.

"Looking for Preist Zane...Have you seen him?" I ask.

"Right here!" Zane calls out as he runs up next to me.

"You both are needed in the main throne froom..." Shimon says as we nod running off. In the throne room we sit down in the remaining two thrones made for the pharaoh and his perists and preistesses. I sit next to Mahad on one side, Ishizu on my other. Zane is next to Seto and the pharaoh. Isis turns her head and looks ot me now.

"Good to see you Alexis." She says now.

"Likewise." I reply in a whisper as the entertainment of egyptian belly dancers and fire breathers come in to entertain us. After a few moments the Pharaoh gets up and goes out on to the balcany. I slowly follow and apprach him calmly.

"My king? Is somthing wrong?" I ask him as he turns and looks at me with crimson eyes.

"No, Nothing's wrong, just needed some fresh air..." He replies turning around leaning on the balcany's bar. I then walk up next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? You don't look well..." I say.

"I'll be fine...It's just a head ache." He says telling me the truth.

"Shall I stay with you?" I ask.

"If you want..." He replies as Mahad walks up next to him.

"Are you allright brother?" He asks.

"I'll be fine Mahad...don't worry about me." the pharaoh replies.

"You've been like this for a week Atem...Even Alexis is worried now and she is out cousin after all..." Mahad says as Atem sighs.

"It will pass...give it time." Atem Replies as I look to my hands.

"I think I can help him..." I say now.

"How?" Mahad asks me now sounding interested.

"There is somthing you two never knew about me. Atem, You're pharaoh and Mahad you're a preist and mage. I'm a preistess, Mage and...I've been blessed by Ra himself with the powers of a godess on earth... My powers are strong but they are not yet fully minisfested or I can't use my full power yet. I can try to heal you if that may help." I say as they both look at me.

"Why did you not tell us, Alexis..?" Atem asks.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DFW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

Roxanne: Left yet another cliffy for ya! Hope you like this chapter and theres plenty more to come! Read and Review! If you do You will get a cookie! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who: Role Play, Real Life, and Anime? Oh My!

Roxanne: Welcome to my latest story every one! This story was inspired by a dear friend of mine who lives in England, she is my Role Play companion and my Real Life friend on Face book! This story is Also Dedicated to her as a thank you for getting me in to the show Doctor Who! Every one give me a round of applause for my best friend Vicky Obbard!

-Applause-

Roxanne: Welcome to chapter 2! I know you all have been waiting! So lets get started!

Roxanne: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the Animes and charecters used! Enjoy! :3

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

(Last Line in last chapter.)

"Why did you not tell us, Alexis..?" Atem asks.

(Continued)

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me unless I did this." I say as my right hand glows gold. I then place it on Atem's forhead, releiving his headache.

"Thank you...what else can you do as a goddess..?" he asks.

"I heal, I'm telepathic, I'm telekinetic, I can also see in to the future like Isis can, and I can lift things nearly 10 times or more my own weight." I reply.

"Impressive.." they both say now.

"Oh..and you have 4 guests aproaching the throne room." I say as wel alk back and sit down as the 4 guests appear.

"My king...We come bearing a prophecy. The kingdom is in danger...in fact all of egypt is in danger froma beast named Zorc and a theif named Bakura." The Doctor says.

"How do you know all fo this..?" Atem asks.

It's all here on this cartouche." River says as she walks up to him and places it in Atems hand. He then passes it to me with a sigh as I look to it then pass it to Shimon.

Later that day in the palace courtyard, I sink to my knees, my eyes glowing gold for a moment as I see the prophecy happening. Isis's necklace glows as she sees the same thing. Mahad walking near by sees me on my knees and runs over kneeling beside me. I shook a little.

"Alexis? Are you alright?" he exclaims as i leave the vision panting.

"Ye-yeah...Just a vision...That prophecy given to us by the Doctor and his 3 companions is true...I just saw it all happen with my own eyes." I say putting ahand to my chest remembering my hear defect activates after a stressfull moment. I then clutch my chest a litle tighter now panting heavily.

"Lexis.." He says now.

"G-get Zane...he's a demi god...he can help me..." I gasp out now.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DFW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

Roxanne: Left yet another cliffy for ya! Hope you like this chapter and theres plenty more to come! Read and Review! If you do You will get a cookie! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who: Role Play, Real Life, and Anime? Oh My!

Roxanne: Welcome to my latest story every one! This story was inspired by a dear friend of mine who lives in England, she is my Role Play companion and my Real Life friend on Face book! This story is Also Dedicated to her as a thank you for getting me in to the show Doctor Who! Every one give me a round of applause for my best friend Vicky Obbard!

-Applause-

Roxanne: Welcome to chapter 4! I know you all have been waiting! So lets get started!

Roxanne: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the Animes and charecters used! Enjoy! :3

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

(Last Line in last chapter.)

"G-get Zane...he's a demi god...he can help me..." I gasp out now.

(Continued)

Mahad nods and runs to get Zane as I kneel there feeling my heart rate increacing with every passing second. I soon cry out in pain doubling over as Mahad returns with Zane in tow.

"Lexi!" Zane exclaims as he kneels down next to me. "Just hold on!" He says as his hands begin to glow white. He then places them on my chest making my eyes glow white as it heals me for now. I then relax and slowly look up at him.

"Z-Zane..." I say now.

"Are you ok?" He asks softly.

"I-I am now.." I say then look to Mahad. "Thank you, Mahad." I say with a smile.

"It's no problem Lex." He says with e smile of his own and helps me to my feet.

"So it's true..?" He asks now as I nod.

"Yeah...the prophecy is true...from what I can predict now, it will happen in about a week." I reply as I lean in to Zanes arms slightly as we walk back to the palace running in to Vicky and Mana training. I stop, watching Mana preform one of the spells wrong and shudder as she does, then I walk over to her and Vicky making Zane and Mahad tilt their heads.

"No, no, no...That's not how you preform the freeze spell! You do it like this..." I say as the white staff of a high mage appears in my hand. I then mutter the spell in egyptian freezing a bunch of soldiers as i make a small movement with my other hand. 8 eyes widen as I then see all 4 of them especially Mahad staring at me as if I have 8 heads.

"Y-you're a High Mage?" Mahad exclaims now.

"You never asked, so I never told. Atem knows I'm a High Mage, Pharaoh Ankenadin, may he rest in peace, appointed me during his reign." I say now.

"So you're the mysterious mage cloaked in white robes with a High Mages staff I saw when I was first appointed as preist..." Mahad says now.

"Yup." I reply now. "My title is Magicianof Life. You, Mana, have one too, would you mind telling me?" I ask them now.

"I am the Dark Magician, Mana here is my long time apprentice the Dark Magician Girl and Vicky here is Macigian Valkiriya." Mahad says now. "You forgetting some one, he is also a High Mage like myself." I say now.

"You're fogetting me." Zane says as a white and blue High Mages staff appears in his hand.

"You're the Silent Magician!" Mahad exclaims as Zane nods. "You two are the best magicians in all of egypt...as well as the best tag team." Mahad says.

"You flatter me..." I say as Zane whispers somthing in my ear. "It is time for that isn't it..?" I ask him.

"Yes, it is time to bring a new magician to the High Seats. There is only two us now that the Magician of Chaos has passed." Zane says.

"There's only one magician alive who's ready for this honor, Dark Magician, may I see your staff?" I ask. Mahads eyes widen as his staff appears in his hand, he then hands it to me and grins. I then mutter somthing in egpytian making his purple staff become longer, the orb on top now white from being green. I then hand it back to him with a smile.

"Welcome to the High Mages." I say to him now. "Oh! I'm forgetting one thing..." I say as me and Zane transform to our Magician forms. My blonde hair from being short grows long touching the floor, my dress now white and gold with a white glowing cloak behind me. Zanes brown hair forms in to a pont tail behind his head with a mages hand like Mahads, only white and gold with a blue cloak flowing begind him now.

"It's your turn now Mahad." I say as he nods and transforms. A black and purple Mages hiat is now on his head, his brown hair flowing gently. His outfit then matches his hat. I sigh and walk over to him waving my staff around him watching his robes turn purple and gold with a black and white cloak flowing gently behind him. His hat now is also purple and gold.

"Nice.." He says now.

"Congratulations Master." Both Mana and Vicky chime as Mahad smiles and nods when a sudden boom is heard near the palace.

-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DFW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-

Roxanne: DUN DUN DUN! So, Mahad is now playing with the big league mages! And my oh my does he look hot in Purple and gold! WHOO! Well come back next chapter to find out what that Boom was down at the palace! Read and review!


End file.
